


Sterek Smut Drabble

by hbrilove



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrilove/pseuds/hbrilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have a fun time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek Smut Drabble

Stiles tugged on the ropes holding him face down on Derek’s bed. “Come on, Derek. This isn’t funny,” he bit out angrily. 

Derek laughed coldly behind him. “Shut up, Stiles,” he whispered, sliding a gag over Stiles’ moving lips. He let Stiles adjust for a moment to the restraints. His claws shredded the jeans Stiles wore and pulled out the butt plug. 

Pressing a soft kiss to Stiles’ back, he thrust in, bottoming out. “Fuck, Stiles,” he groaned out. His pace picked up, shoving hard as he fucked the human into the bed. Growls and howls filled the room as Derek took the boy roughly by the back of the throat and yanked him closer. 

Stiles moaned, writhing against his bonds and the sensation of being filled growing to be too much. He came without being touched at the same time Derek ripped the bonds from the bed to pull Stiles’ to his knees. The alpha roared as he came all over Stiles’ face. 

When the two came down, Derek nuzzled Stiles to his chest. “You okay, babe?” he whispered softly. 

“Yeah,” Stiles croaked out. “Can we do that again?” He gave the alpha a bright grin receiving one in return.


End file.
